El Chico que Levantaba Tormentas
by Momo-AnarquiCat
Summary: One Shot. Después de Dressrosa, Law aprovecha una noche de calma en el barco de Bartolomeo para pensar en todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento en relación a Luffy y como, poco a poco, ha ido cambiado por la influencia de este. Sin embargo, la paz no durará mucho, pues Luffy tiene cuatro cosas que decirle a Torao sobre esa actitud de ir buscando morirse. (LawxLu)


Le gustaba mirarlo. No había más que eso al principio. Era algo involuntario, en realidad. Un hábito del que ni siquiera de había dado cuenta hasta mucho después cuando, en retrospectiva, empezó a analizar su pasado. La primera vez, recordaba, había sido mucho antes de verlo en persona, leyendo perezosamente el periódico. Un chiquillo flacucho y con pinta de enclenque sonriendo abiertamente desde un cartel de busca y captura. Por pura empatía se le había dibujado una sonrisa a él también mientras, haciendo a un lado el periódico para tomar un trago de su taza de café, se preguntaba como era posible que alguien fuera capaz de sonreír así en semejante mundo. No le prestó mucha más atención aquel día, pero, sin quererlo, siguió pendiente de sus andanzas. No es que lo buscara tampoco, pero parecía que el muchacho no era capaz de quedarse mucho tiempo sin liarla parda y encabezar los titulares. Y en todas las fotos lucía esa misma sonrisa, como si no sucediera nada malo en el mundo.

Law no era estúpido. El Sombrero de Paja era un pirata con todas las implicaciones que podía tener un hecho como tal. Por ello, estaba seguro de que por muy inocente que fuera, tenía que ser consciente de como era el mundo en realidad. Eso hacía que la inherente alegría de su rival se le antojara aún más misteriosa. Sabía que aquello no eran más que conjeturas propias, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa aparente inocencia alegre no era si no una decisión, casi política, con la que el muchacho había decidido que tenía que enfrentar el mundo.

Cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez en la Casa de Subastas, estuvo seguro de que tenía razón. Iba a retirarse, firme en su decisión de no implicarse en aquello que no le atañía, pero asqueado y con las manos temblorosas. No tuvo tiempo de salir del lugar. El pirata del Sombrero de Paja atravesó la sala como un suspiro y derribó de un puñetazo al noble dragón celestial. Y con ese puñetazo, pensó Law, derribó muchas más cosas a parte del fofo cuerpo de aquella patética criatura. Derribó unos valores, los valores sobre los que se asentaba el mundo. O al menos los hizo tambalear._ "Hay una gran diferencia entre ser simplemente feliz y elegir serlo."_ se dijo mientras sentía la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. Y una parte de su mente que había estado manteniendo a raya durante muchos años se empezó a hacer presente. Eran unas ansias justicieras acuciantes. Las ganas de saber que vendría después de aquello, que lograría Monkey D. Luffy con sus acciones, cómo el mundo iba a cambiar a su paso indetenible, y participar activamente de ello._ "La D trae tormentas"_ recordó al tiempo que una sonrisa lobuna y peligrosa afloró en sus labios. El también era un D en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

Quizás por eso apareció fortuitamente en Marine Ford. Law aún no era capaz de explicarse que era lo que le había llevado a presentarse en el lugar, y más aún, salir a flote para recoger al maltrecho pirata. Le preguntaron por qué lo hacía, y no pudo responder. No había una razón concreta… Simplemente, quería saber. Quería saber que sería después de aquello. Y no podría saberlo si el Sombrero de Paja sencillamente moría.

Por primera vez, no le gustó mirarlo. Law se sentía incómodo cada vez que observaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chiquillo, como si algo se tensara en su pecho al punto de ir a romperse. No era una sensación desconocida, y por primera vez tuvo que darse un espacio para mirar hacia atrás y reconocer lo que su cuerpo le estaba gritando. Sí, era la sensación de perder la esperanza. De estar a punto de perderla. La había sentido cuando vio como Flevalence perecía, la sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Corazón iba a morir, y ahora, sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a poner sus esperanzas en alguien y estas pendían de un hilo junto con su débil pulso.

A veces el del Sombrero de Paja lloraba en sueños, llamando a su hermano entre lágrimas. Law se apresuraba a administrar calmantes y sujetar sus manos con firmeza mientras su paciente temblaba de dolor, físico y psicológico. Después, cuando Luffy resposaba en calma, Law salía a la cubierta, exhausto y confundido. ¿En qué momento había puesto esperanza alguna en la sonrisa de un desconocido? Y, más importante, ¿cuándo había vuelto a sentir esperanzas en primer lugar?

Se marchó ofuscado en cuanto Luffy despertó. Incómodo con toda esa idea de volver a sentirse esperanzado por el mundo, e incapaz de no preocuparse por una pregunta mayor: ¿Sería capaz de volver a decidir ser feliz el Sombrero de Paja?. Law no podría, no pudo. Pero deseaba que el sombrero de paja sí. Sin embargo no se sentía capaz de quedarse para averigüar la respuesta. _"Ya lo veré en el próximo encabezado que protagonices"_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Y lo vió. No sonreía, pero Law no tuvo duda de que iba camino a la recuperación, así que él sí que sonrió. Podría ver que había después. Podría ser testigo de las muchas tormentas que Luffy el Sombrero de Paja levantaría. A pesar de ello, una sensación horrible ensombreció su ánimo. El tenía su propia tormenta de la que ocuparse y ,angustiado, se dio cuenta de que era probable que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse.

Pero se equivocaba.

Fue a Punk Hazard para infiltrarse, y sintió levantarse a su alrededor una tormenta más._ "Quiero estar contigo"_ pensó en cuanto supo de su presencia en la isla. _"Si es contigo, las cosas saldrán bien"_ insistía en su cabeza. Aquello se salía de sus planes, sí, pero también aumentaba sus posibilidades de éxito. Se repetía eso incansablemente, que era una buena idea y que debía aprovechar cualquier recurso en beneficio de su plan. Sin embargo en el fondo sabía que en realidad no era la verdad. O al menos, no era toda la verdad. Dentro lo movía un tema mucho más primario y visceral. Si no se acercaba a Luffy en ese momento, con toda seguridad, nunca más podría hacerlo.

Le hizo feliz comprobar que la sonrisa del Sombrero de Paja continuaba ahí. También podía notar, sin embargo, una fiereza inusitada en el muchacho. No es que antes no fuera valiente, por supuesto que no. Su valentía rozaba la inconsciencia o la estupidez. Pero ahora había una consciencia en sus actos muy diferente, como un peso distinto en su actuar. A pesar de eso, la decisión de lidiar con el mundo a través de la alegría peremne y revolucionaria, seguía instalada allí. Quizás con más fuerza que antes. También el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la enorme cicatriz que había quedado producto de la operación a la que lo había sometido. Cuando la veía no podía evitar pensar en cuanto debía seguir extrañando Luffy a su hermano, y en cuanto extrañaba el a Corazón.

Al cabo de unos días supo que tenía que tener cuidado. La fuerza gravitatoria de Luffy y el tipo de ambiente que instalaba a su alrededor eran poderosos. Y si se descuidaba fácilmente se dejaba arrastrar por la dinámica de aquella tripulación tan extravagante. Si no tenía cuidado, se encontraba a si mismo pensando en soñar, en tener una vida más allá de los límites que se había puesto. Y no podía darse ese lujo.

Pasó varias noches en vela pensando en como tenía que lidiar con las ideas contradictorias que surgían en su mente. Por un lado, estaba su objetivo final de venganza, por otro, las nuevas esperanzas para con el mundo que habían florecido. En medio, aquella ruidosa tripulación con su ruidoso capitán, mientras Dressrosa estaba cada vez más cerca. Poco a poco, sin embargo, un pensamiento se fue instalando en su interior, conciliando ambas partes. Precisamente porque podía poner sus esperanzas en Luffy, no debía temer a la muerte. El Sobrero de Paja se haría cargo del caos que viniera tras la muerte de Doflamingo. Rompería todos y cada uno de los muros que había que romper. Y con esa certeza, Law se daba más que por pagado. Podía irse en paz.

Pero Luffy no atendía a ningún plan. Nunca. No hacía caso a nada. A veces era hasta exasperante. No, a veces no. Era exasperante, idiota, frustrante, inconsciente. Se maldijo una y mil veces por haberlo implicado en algo así, a pesar de haber comprobado con creces como era el muchacho. No lo iba a abandonar, Luffy no abandonaba a nadie. Tampoco iba a huir, porque Luffy no huía. Y el, que tanto le había repetido que eran piratas y que las alianzas eran acuerdos volátiles, sería incapaz de no respoder de la misma manera. Quizás esa forma de ser era parte del secreto del magnetismo que irradiaba el pequeño pirata

Al final todo salió como Luffy exigía en su cabeza testaruda. Dressrosa, entre escombros, estaba liberada, los piratas, con el beneplácito de Fujitora, escapaban, y en algún lugar en el destruído país, Sengoku, quien criara a Corazón, le había dado el pesado (y liberardor) mandato de vivir a un Law conmovido.

El barco de Bartolomeo se mecía por la noche rumbo a Zhou y el médico pirata, asomado por la borda, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que, hacía mucho ya, había visto el rostro de Luffy en un cartel de "se busca".

La brisa acariciaba su cara por lo que se quitó su gorra para disfrutar más de la sensación. Estaba vivo. Al final de todas las cosas, estaba vivo. Y habían vencido a Doflamingo. Y estaba vivo. De pronto no pudo evitar que primero una, y luego otra, y al final muchas lágrimas fluyeran por su cara. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba así? Sacudió sus hombros en un espasmo y se limpió el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, avergonzado de si mismo.

\- Eres tonto, Torao – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El no respondió, por un lado porque no sabía que responder y por otro, porque de hacerlo saldría su voz quebrada totalmente por el llanto. Luffy se acomodó a su lado. - ¿Qué pretendías buscando morir? Es que de verdad que eres tonto.

\- Pensaba que mi vida no era tan valiosa al lado de conseguir algo de… ¿justicia? - habló por primera vez el mayor de los dos.

Luffy resopló – Yo no le tengo miedo a morir – le reveló entonces – Pero que no tenga miedo no significa que lo busque. Cuando alguien muere, siempre salen heridos los que deja atrás. Y yo no quiero herir a nadie. - Law le miró y Luffy le devolvió la mirada. Dejando muy claro que hablaba desde la experiencia. Esto por supuesto era algo que el mayor de los dos sabía, y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido.

\- Cuando me salvaste en Marineford … - empezó a decir entonces el Sombrero de Paja – Quiero decir, no recuerdo mucho de ello. Pero si recuerdo que a veces alguien sostenía mi mano, hasta que me volvía a dormir. - confesó – Eras tú, ¿verdad?

Law asintió y se volvió a poner la gorra para esconder su rostro en la sombra de la visera, visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Shishishi lo sabía – rio con ternura para luego guardar silencio un momento – Gracias por salvarme. No tengo miedo a la muerte. Pero si hubiera muerto allí, el mismo daño que me hizo la muerte de Ace a mi, lo hubieran sufrido mis compañeros – la mirada de Luffy se volvió, por unos instantes, triste. Y Law tuvo miedo de verlo así. Pero inmediatamente recuperó su brillo habitual – Y a parte tengo que ser el rey de los piratas.

\- Lo serás – aseveró el médico de pronto. Lo decía convencido. No tenía ninguna duda de que Luffy cumpliría lo que estaba diciendo. Y más que eso, estaba deseando verlo.

Luffy se quedó sorprendido un instante. Lo normal es que la gente lo contradijera, no que le dieran la razón. Pero después de un momento sonrió ampliamente, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el mar.

\- Torao, si tu murieras, estoy seguro de que habría mucha gente triste también. - apretó la barandilla en sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Law lo miró desconcertado. Se atrevió, algo asustado, a tocar el hombro del menor. Fue un contacto leve y huidizo, el único tipo de contacto del que Law era capaz en esas circunstancias.

\- Me acordé de Ace, Torao – le dice Luffy, aflojando el agarre para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa madura que no sabía que era capaz de poner – Menos mal que a ti si que pude salvarte. Me juré que no iba a perder a alguien de nuevo por culpa de mi debilidad.

\- Gracias – respondió con sencillez – Por todo. - aún no acaba de procesar por que Luffy le decía, pero las ganas de llorar afloraron de nuevo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por controlarlas. Sin embargo una idea tomo fuerza y brilló, cálida, en su interior. Luffy lo apreciaba. Lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para temer por su vida. Cuando había dicho que ser aliados significaba ser amigos lo había dicho en serio.

\- Torao ¿estás bien? - preguntó el del Sombrero de Paja. Law lo miró.

\- Sí, solo pensaba que estoy vivo, y me alegro de estar aquí para ver como vas a cambiar el mundo, Sombrero de Paja – respondió al fin diciendo la que era quizás su frase más larga en toda la conversación.

\- Shishishi estar vivo es algo bueno – respondió el muchacho – Pero el mundo lo cambiaremos juntos - le corrigió – con mis compañeros, con Sabo, con toda la gente buena que hemos conocido y que conoceremos. Y habrá muchísimas islas que explorar, y comida deliciosa que comer, y aventuras por vivir. Estas cosas no las hace uno solo – mientras hablaba su sonrisa se ensanchaba frente al entusiasmo a la vez que sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte. - Ah – agregó con una expresión de falso desafío – Pero que quede claro que el rey de los piratas seré yo-

Para Law ya lo era. Pensó que Luffy era la persona más libre del mundo, y que, como lo había hecho Corazón años atrás, lo había salvado del vacío y la desesperación, al tiempo que salvaba del vacío y la desesperación al Reino de Dressrosa, y como seguramente había salvado a todas las personas que se encontraban en su barco. Luffy era un faro, era un faro para la humanidad y los tiempos venideros, y era un faro para él.

Fue de esos momentos en que la realidad se congela y por unos segundos todo parece bailar en el mismo compás. La brisa marina con su característico olor a sal, el vaiven del barco, el sonido tenue y constante de las olas chocando con el casco de la nave, la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua y en los ojos negros del chico que miraba con una calma inusitada el horizonte lejano.

Law miró a Luffy, se fijó en como el flequillo del pequeño capitan bailaba sobre su frente, en el controno de su perfil se dibujaba contrastando con el negro fondo de la noche. Se inclinó suavemente hacia el chico, hipnotizado, presa de un solo impulso, y le besó en los labios. Apenas fue un segundo, un roce. Luffy se sorprendió pero no se hizo a un lado. Tras el mágico segundo Law se apartó unos centímetros. No era dueño de si mismo en ese momento, y sentía que podía oir los latidos de su corazón retumbando dentro suyo, acelerados.

Una voz de alarma se activó en su cabeza y poco a poco se hizo consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. - So..Sombrero de paja yo… - No pudo decir nada más porque en ese instante Luffy acortó la distancia entre los dos y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez el beso fue más largo, y cuando se separaron el rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos.

\- Sombrero de Paja – su voz salía ronca, ahogada. - Pu...¿Puedo abrazarte?

Luffy en vez de responder pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Law obligándolo a inclinarse mientras lo aferraba con fuerza. Law también rodeó el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente. No sabía si el temblor que percibía era el suyo propio o el del muchacho que tenía aferrado. Fue un abrazo torpe, pero maravilloso. Law no podía recordar la última vez que había abrazado a alguien, o la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado a él y soltó un suspiro conmovido. Muchas cosas se fueron en ese suspiro, muchos pesares. Luffy debió notarlo porque lo estrechó aún con más fuerza.

Se volvieron a besar y a abrazar muchas veces esa noche, envueltos en un rincón oscuro y silencioso. La timidez inicial fue siendo remplazada por un hambre que no recordaban haber sentido antes. Las caricias pronto se colaron por debajo de la ropa, y la ropa pronto acabó en el suelo. Iban con cuidado, con miedo incluso, probando. Law no tenía una experiencia practicamente nula en todo aquello, y Luffy aún más, sin embargo, tanteando suavemente, pudieron apropiarse de las sensaciones del otro. Incluso con su torpeza, ese momento les pertenecería siempre solo a ellos.

\- Torao – dijo Luffy al cabo de un rato. Se encontraba acurrucado contra su cuerpo, abrazándole, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Law lo estrechó contra si al escuchar su apodo. - ¿Si? - contestó.

\- Te quiero. - le dijo – Te quiero muchísimo. No vuelvas a ser así de tonto ¿vale? Nunca más Torao.

Law lo estrechó con más fuerza contra el. - Te lo prometo. Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuanto.

\- Ace me prometió que no moriría. Me dijo que no podía dejar solo a un hermano menor tonto como yo – le contó entonces Luffy. Al mayor no se le escapó como su voz temblaba por un segundo. - Por eso, no quiero pedirte que hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir. Uno... – se detuvo un instante de dolor, y Law lo estrechó aún más, preguntándose si en algún momento, con alguien, Luffy había podido hablar sobre aquello – Uno tiene que tener cuidado de no pedir promesas injustas. Pero … - lo miro hacia arriba. Como Law temía sus ojos estaban bordeados de lágrimas amenazando por derramarse. - Cada vez que estés en peligro haré lo que sea por rescatarse, así que, por favor, por favor… No seas tonto otra vez – al decir eso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Law se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared e hizo sentarse a Luffy a horcajadas sobre él. - Nunca más – dijo solemnemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del Sombrero de Paja con sus dedos. Lo besó de nuevo para separarse acto seguido, tomando el rostro del más joven entre sus manos. - Valoro mi vida ahora, Luffy. No quiero morir. Quiero vivir contigo. Quiero explorar nuevas islas, probar comida deliciosa de diferentes lugares contigo, hablar con Chopper sobre medicina, volver a ver a mis compañeros para compartir historias con ellos y … - se sonrojó levemente, pero mantuvo su mirada. - tener muchas noches así. Esta es la vida que Corazón y tu me regalasteis, no puedo desperdiciarla. - se volvieron a abrazar. - Y yo también. Donde sea que estés si tienes problemas quiero ayudarte, y protegerte. Quiero ser fuerte para ser capaz de protegerte. - Luffy asintió entre sus brazos y se quedaron así, enredados el uno con el otro.

Law pensó que eso debía ser el amor. Las ganas de proteger a alguien aún siendo consciente de que era perfectamente capaz de protegerse por si mismo, que incluso es quizás más fuerte que uno. Pero no le importaba la irracionalidad del asunto, y con Luffy aferrado a su cuerpo de esa forma, se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente todo continuaría frenéticamente hacia adelante. No sabían que depararía el futuro. Probablemente era incierto y peligroso y Luffy le daría muchos dolores de cabeza con su impulsividad.… Pero pasara lo que pasara, viniera lo que viniera, lo enfrentarían juntos, a sabiendas de que su alianza era profunda e irrompible. El mundo ya podía temblar por la tormenta que levantarían.


End file.
